The present invention relates to land vehicles such as motorcycles which have a seat which is straddled by the operator and which is situated over the frame of the vehicle.
Such vehicles are required to include relatively delicate structure made up, for example, of components such as switches for measuring, controlling and warning devices of the vehicle, this switch structure including electronic components such as transistors, capacitors, and the like, which should be protected from the outer atmosphere and from unauthorized access.
The vehicle of the invention is of the type which has a seat situated directly behind a fuel tank on the frame of the vehicle with the seat being pivotally connected to the frame.
In order to improve the safety and operating characteristics of vehicles such as motorcycles, such vehicles are to an increasing extent provided with electronic devices for purposes such as measuring, controlling, and giving warning signals. The electronic components of such a structure will operate in a trouble-free manner only when they are protected against dirt or other foreign matter, the effects of moisture, and unusually cold or hot temperatures, as well as against mechanical damage.